The Heat of Battle
by pen-in-mouth
Summary: A fierce battle with Kagura drastically alters the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome. Good thing everyone else is there to mock them. A funny little Oneshot, InuKag.


_Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. An-y-thing._

o

The raging battle coursed around them, the result of Kagura's latest plot.

Sango and Miroku fought back to back on Kagome's left and the pair did their best to fend off the endless onslaught of demons. Kagura herself stood watching the progress, shifting her fan decisively and occasionally lifting a hand to halt one of Inuyasha's rash attempts to attack her. This of course he accomplished in between slaying the demons that attacked Kagome when her arrow missed. Which was a lot. Shippo describes his contribution as a heroic attempt to not be underfoot, Inuyasha says he was hiding behind a boulder. Kirara made sure he stayed there.

o**Flashback**o

Inuyasha leaps up, wielding Tetsusaiga with all the strength he can muster while the large snakelike demon Kagome had failed to fell weaves back and forth through the grass close to the ground. He sends the weapon crashing downward, swiftly beheading the creature. He then steps back as it convulses, anticipating it to regenerate. However the formation of his battle stance is thrown off as he backs over Shippo, landing hard on his ass.

"FUCK!-"

o**End Flashabck**o

Needless to say Inuyasha had uttered a string of profanities, picked up the offending pup, and heaved him into a pile of rocks. Therefore it's safe to assume Inuyasha's assessment, that Shippo was hiding, is the most accurate, although Shippo was less afraid of Kagura than of the fuming half demon.

For a length the struggle could have gone either way, but gradually the tide began to turn against Kagura and her minions.

Sango forced another round of demons back and Kagome actually hit something. Then Inuyasha landed a deep gash on Kagura's shoulder. Enraged, she sent a blow that left Inuyasha reeling, reached into her sleeve and threw something into the melee. The smoke that erupted near Kagome caused her to cough, but fairly soon she began to sway. She heard Inuyasha yell her name before she slipped into unconsciousness.

o

Kagome blinked her eyes open, her head pounding. The light trickling through the doorway provided a dim view of her surroundings and from her futon she could discern the outline of the objects in Kaede's hut.

_I guess we won_, she thought vaguely, her head still feeling like she got whacked with Sango's Hiraikotsu herself. She failed to notice an ear flick to her right as a pair of golden eyes noted she had stirred. He took the fact she was now fine as the appropriate time to leave and tried to inconspicuously creep out of the room. Unfortunately, this was not before Kagome turned and noticed Inuyasha doing his best to tiptoe.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. The half demon, who thought he was being rather stealthy, jumped a foot in the air before guiltily admonishing defeat and slumping down beside her. She continued, "I see you're fine, how are the others? Miroku? Sango? I think you used an unnecessary amount of force on Shippo-"

"Feh," he interrupted, "All fine, bitch." This would have been perfectly normal except she noticed his gaze kept darting from her back to floor.

"Something wrong, Inuyasha?" Again, he looked at her then back down. "Inuyasha, you can tell me."

Then all at once he wouldn't look away. He studied her face and Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

When he finally responded it was in a small voice. "I was worried."

Kagome was stunned. She closed her eyes to regain her composure and when she opened them again he was studying the floorboards like they held the location of the remaining shards.

She put her hand lightly on his shoulder, "Inuyasha…"

He looked back. Then, as if the events that already transpired weren't shocking enough, he leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered closed and her arms drifted around his neck. What was originally a chaste kiss quickly heated; his claws traced over her form igniting a field of sensations and leaving fire in their wake. She tangled her fingers in his hair and he slipped his tongue in her mouth; she could not suppress a moan.

"Inuyasha," she breathed when they broke apart.

"Kagome," he growled.

The hut became very dark; she opened her eyes but could not see. She could not feel his touch, and the pain in her head swiftly returned. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and shifted; with a panic she realized she could not move her leg. She felt someone shake her and she began to flail about wildly. The individual grabbed her wrists and yelled, "KAGOME!"

o

She knew that voice. Her eyes bolted open. "Sango?"

She was in the field surrounded by demon carcasses, her bow and arrows discarded beside her and Shippo firmly rooted to her leg.

"Oh, Kagome I was so worried, I...I..." the little pup's eyes began to tear and Kagome pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm fine Shippo, honest, I just fell asleep or something…" she finished, the confusion evident in her voice. She noticed Sango and Miroku exchanging looks.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

Miroku grinned, "I can probably assume he's in a tree somewhere, _deep in thought_."

"His thoughts at least aren't rated NC-17," Sango yelled, before slapping him two feet into the ground.

"Someone want to explain this to me?" Kagome said quietly, half afraid of what she might hear.

"Shippo why don't you go harass Inuyasha?" Sango suggested and watched him happily bound away, probably already plotting a series of tricks perfect for exacting revenge.

"Simply enough you were under a spell," Miroku stated diplomatically.

Kagome groaned in frustration, "Ugh, again? Why was I the only one?"

"Miroku recognized her technique and was able to defend us from it's effects, but you were too far from reach. Shippo, Kirara, and even Inuyasha were unaffected because they are demons. I doubt it would have helped Kagura if her whole army went under," Sango explained.

"But why use a spell that at best would only work on us three?"

"Frankly, I think she knew she was bested and needed to get away. Actually, attacking you will probably always be the best way to distract Inuyasha," Sango divulged with a bit of a smile dancing on her lips.

Kagome winced, "There's more isn't there."

"Well, it's about the type of spell. She was obviously very desperate or she wouldn't have used it. It's physically harmless, although I dare say she made things significantly more awkward…" Miroku said.

"Would you two spill it?" Kagome snapped, growing impatient.

"It was a love spell," they both said flatly.

"You are placed in a dreamlike state, and imagine the person you love," Sango said.

The two exchanged another look and Miroku began to snicker. Kagome felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. How would they know? Had they simply guessed the contents of her dream?

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU?" she yelled.

"Let's just say you moaning 'Inuyasha' was just the distraction Kagura needed," laughed Miroku.

"Although she was laughing so hard she couldn't steer the feather," teased Sango.

"Inuyasha lost his mastery of language."

"I wonder how long he'll stutter."

"Or if he'll retain that red complexion?"

"Practically got him eaten, too."

"Poor guy, looked like he had cardiac arrest."

"Shippo's probably not a virgin anymore."

"We had to stop you before you took your shirt off or something."

"I dare say Miroku enjoyed it enough."

"I sort of wish I hadn't shielded you, Sango."

"You'd be dead, monk."

"I would have died a happy man-"

The now beet red Kagome cut off their exchange by screaming in frustration and then stomping off into the forest.

"If blushes could kill we would have had to bury her five minutes ago," Sango commented. Miroku nodded.

o

Once in the forest Kagome sat by a creek, listened to the sounds of Inuyasha attempting to grind Shippo into a pulp, and tried in vain to think of some appropriate measures for damage control.

o**End**o

3/28/06: minor grammatical errors corrected, sorry for any confusion.

There's still hope for a continuation if you R&R!


End file.
